videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Andy
Andy (アンディ Andy) is the main protagonist of the Advance Wars series and appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Andy’s moveset stays true to his home series whilst also taking creative liberties with his moveset. That’s what makes Andy stand out from most Smash Bros characters; his reliance on Special Moves which are essentially the “second half” of his moveset. Andy can switch seamlessly from fighting with his wrench to fighting in a vehicular unit and that forms the bulk of any strategy for Andy. This also makes him different from Bowser Jr. who’s only a vehicular fighter. Each vehicular unit Andy summons serves a unique purpose and is what makes him a force to be reckoned with. Keep in mind that three of the four units Andy can summon can be destroyed by the opponent upon being damaged depending on the unit (Artillery, Recon, and Tank). There’s also a certain amount of time Andy has to go without summoning an Artillery, Recon, and Tank unit (about 7-10 seconds) because Andy being able to summon these units instantly would be unfair. Additionally, if the opponent manages to destroy one of these units, Andy will have to wait 15 seconds before being able to use that unit again. In general, Andy gets in the vehicular unit almost immediately after being summoned and then is able to press "B" to shoot and "A" to get off his vehicular unit in which said vehicular unit will immediately fade away. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Andy does a series of quick wrench attacks on the opponent, the last having the most knockback. * Side Tilt: Andy strikes the opponent with his wrench quickly horizontally. * Up Tilt: Andy does a quick, weak uppercut to the opponent. * Down Tilt: Andy quickly kicks the opponent downwards for a quick strike. * Dash Attack: Andy lunges his wrench at the opponent whilst dashing towards them. * Side Smash: Andy fires a rocket forward in which the wind pushes opponents behind him backwards. The rocket Andy launches doesn’t travel far before it explodes but also does significant damage and knockback. * Up Smash: Andy lunges his wrench vertically which is practical when he’s up against opponents at a close distance. Has moderate damage and knockback. * Down Smash: Andy swings his rocket launcher around in a 360 angle that does a lot of damage and has a lot of knockback but is heavy and slow. * Neutral Aerial: Andy swings his wrench around him in a 360 angle. * Forward Aerial: Andy thrusts his wrench vertically at the opponent mid-air. * Back Aerial: Andy kicks the opponent behind him. * Up Aerial: Andy lunges his wrench up in the air quickly to attack opponents above him. * Down Aerial: Andy thrusts his wrench downwards in the air. * Grab: Andy quickly grabs the opponent with his right hand. * Pummel: Andy whacks the opponent with his wrench repeatedly. * Forward Throw: Andy lunges his wrench at the opponent in an uppercut-like fashion. * Back Throw: Andy throws the opponent behind him and then hits them with his wrench. * Up Throw: Andy hits the opponent with his wrench upwards, sending them into the air. * Down Throw: Andy hits the opponent multiple times with his wrench while they're is on the ground. * Neutral Special - Artillery: Andy summons and gets inside an Artillery unit. Whilst inside he can control the angle of where the Artillery fires by flicking the control stick up or down and the distance it goes meaning this move is the perfect option for zoning your opponent and keeping them at bay. Additionally, it can be used in close quarters as well. Unlike Andy’s other specials however, the Artillery unit can’t be moved. **'Custom 1 - Multi-Shot Artillery:' Artillery has rapid-fire shots albeit significantly weaker than the regular Artillery. **'Custom 2 - One-Shot Artillery:' Artillery can’t be used as much though the attack is much more powerful, even killing at early percents. * Side Special - Recon Ambush: Andy summons and gets inside a Recon unit which operates very similarly to Wario’s bike in that it moves freely and quickly across the stage (albeit not having firepower). This move is good for quick surprise attacks to catch the opponent off guard though it can be destroyed relatively easy. **'Custom 1 - Lightning Recon:' A faster variation of the Recon that moves extremely fast but can very easily be destroyed in addition to having reduced damage and knockback. **'Custom 2 - Bulky Recon:' A variation of the Recon that’s harder to destroy but has reduced damage and knockback. * Up Special - Bomber Assault: Andy summons a Bomber to assist him in getting back to the stage whilst the Bomber drops bombs below Andy. Great move for edge guarding opponents or just safely recovering to the stage. **'Custom 1 - Rescue Bomber:' The Bomber doesn’t drop any bombs though it allows Andy to freely control the Bomber and move wherever he wants for a limited duration (7-10 seconds approx). **'Custom 2 - Mad Bomber:' The Bomber doesn’t have as much vertical distance though the bombs the Bomber drops have more knockback/damage and drop faster. * Down Special - Tank: Andy summons and gets inside a tank. Andy can move his Tank freely across the stage similar to Wario’s bike and blast opponents with his tanks for considerable damage. Additionally, there’s a 10% chance that Andy might summon a Medium Tank; a much more powerful yet slower version of the normal Tank. **'Custom 1 - Lucky Tank:' Chances of summoning a Medium Tank increases to 50% though the Tank is weaker and easier to destroy. **'Custom 2 - Volatile Tank:' A much more powerful variation of the Tank that does a lot more damage but is prone to being destroyed easily. * Final Smash - Hyper Upgrade: Andy heals 50% of damage and summons a Neotank, a Tank that is both more powerful than a Medium Tank and faster than a normal Tank that devastates the opponent(s). Taunts * Up: Andy gives a peace sign and says “I can fix anything!” * Side: Andy lifts his wrench towards the screen and grins. * Down: Andy looks inside his toolbox for utilities. Idle Poses * Andy examines his wrench briefly. * Andy swings his arm around, being the restless kid he is. Cheer * Andy! Andy! Andy! Andy! On-Screen Appearance * Andy rides and comes out of an APC unit. Victory Poses * Andy throws his wrench in the air and grabs it, striking his Advance Wars 2 pose. * Andy poses next to an APC unit, holding his wrench towards the screen like his Side Taunt, and says “I’m a mechanical genius!” * Andy climbs on top of his Medium Tank and says “Hah! I just can’t be beat!” Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ow9SgcVvc0U (Success - Advance Wars) Losing Pose * Andy claps to the winner with a grin. Trophy Description Andy has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Andy W.I.P. * Advance Wars (GBA, 2001) * Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising (GBA, 2003) Andy (Alt.) W.I.P. * Advance Wars (GBA, 2001) * Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising (GBA, 2003) Costumes * Red suit * Orange suit * Green suit * Blue suit * Black suit * White suit * Purple suit * Yellow suit Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Advance Wars